Apokatastasis
by AceofHadeon
Summary: What goes through Albert Wesker's mind in the seconds after Chris Redfield and Sheva strike their final blow against him? Wesker reunites with old demons - and with someone who has been silent since his Rebirth. (One-shot, stream of consciousness)


**Apokatastasis**

**I refuse to acknowledge that most of RE5 happened. I can't stand how one-dimensional they made Wesker. Even so, there are a number of (probably unintentional) themes and messages in the plot that I found intriguing. A fic, though, is more interesting than a ten-page essay that makes references to heraldry, Greek mythology and philosophy, alchemy, the Bible, and psychology.**

So here you go, a nice little stream of consciousness one-shot.

A shoutout to SeREnity9-9-9, littlevamp, and KylaBosch, whose fics are amazing.

By the way, "Albert" means "bright, famous, noble."

Note: This is my first RE fic ever, and only my second _fic _ever. I've only seen the cutscenes and read the wiki for the games. I just started playing Umbrella Chronicles.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its characters. I don't own Capcom either. You can tell, 'cause if I did, RE 5 would have been waaaay different. I don't intend to offend or P.O. anyone with this fic. It's just my way of sorting my thoughts.

Onward!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHRIIIIIIS!

_The weak will always resist the will of the Chosen.  
_  
Then the fire, flowing like water, like Kokytos, incinerating, annihilating...purifying. Stairway to the Sun, to the fire, to Hell. Down farther, farther, to the very bowels of the earth, to the Traitors' Circle of Hades, maw of Satan. Why did the ice burn?

The flames - gules of the blood, of strength, then argent of the void, of peace.

_The Stairway to the Sun, a tower to Heaven? Can changing rungs in the twisted ladder of the human genome create a god?_ _Ridiculous. _That voice... So familiar! The last time it spoke... Not since before his Rebirth.

Uroboros, Ouroboros... _"All things began in order so shall they end, so shall they begin again according to the Ordainer of Order and the mystical mathematicks of the City of Heaven."_ Birkin's voice. Here? __

_The only thing that can defeat power is more power. _The Voice again! _However, there is no point in power that consumes itself. _

_"As long as the prima materia is flawed, all products deriving from it will be flawed._" Spencer spoke now. Lord Spencer. The Lord of the Flies, not the Lord of Heaven. "_I was to become a god!"_ He died so easily.

A god? "The right to be a god... That right is now mine." The thought burned fiercer and brighter than the molten rock.

_Self-righteous fool! When humans try to become God, they become Satan._ _I saw Satan fall like lightning from Heaven_. The Voice. Why couldn't it stay silent! The Fall, the eternal fall - from grace, from the manor, from the bomber, into the depths of Hell, and still it continued. _Though you soar like the eagle and make your nest among the stars, from there I will bring you down_.

"Be silent!" his mind snapped, recoiling and snarling like a wounded wolf.

_Son of the dawn, Bright One, you have been cast down to the earth, you who once laid low the nations! _

"No!"

"_I was to become a god! Creating a new world, with an advanced race of human beings..._ _"_ Pitiful Spencer, he still mewled!

_When humans try to become more than human, they only become more like demons_.Why wouldn't the Voice keep quiet! It had for so long, so why speak now?

Uroboros, Ouroboros... The Serpent from the heavenly garden promised godhood. _"You will not surely die," _Birkin spoke again. Why could the ghosts not stay in…Hell. Yes, here in Hell. How fitting._ "To you I will give all this authority and glory, for it has been delivered to me, and I give it to whom I will. If you, then, will worship me, it will all be yours."_

The Progenitor, the ancestor from the garden? How true._ He was a murderer from the beginning, not holding to the truth, for there is no truth in him. When he lies, he speaks his native language, for he is a liar and the father of lies._

"_Your creation still holds great significance._" Foolish Spencer, believing he could manufacture and _control _a god!__

When humans try to create their own God, they spawn their own Devil. All his actions and dreams, had Spencer really manufacture and controlled them? _You belong to your father, the devil, and you want to carry out your father's desire. _Every syllable burned in his mind, bright and excruciating.

"Silence!"

The fire seared, scorched...cleansed. Why struggle against the truth now? _You merely postpone the inevitable._

Uroboros, Ouroboros... "Six billion cries of agony will birth the _new balance_." A new Genesis with a new God. Purification has always involved eliminating the dirt, debris, derelicts. "Complete global saturation..."  
_  
The star was given the key to the shaft of the Abyss... When humans try to create their salvation, they only create their damnation_.  
_  
"For one who has the right to be a god! To face his own mortality..."_ Spencer and the Voice spoke as one.

"The right... With Uroboros, I _had _that right!" his mind screamed back.  
_  
The right to be a god. You? Arrogant even until the end. Only one truly capable of _being _a god, deserves that right, _the Voice mocked. The Voice...yes, now he recognized it.

Uroboros, Ouroboros... "I don't need anyone else. I have Uroboros! I..._had _Uroboros." Or did he? "I am…the_ host_." Always the host, the _subject_. Thoughts crept like tar, only to erupt in fire.

_What is this you have done?_

"The serpent deceived me, and I ate." The heat consumed his defiance like stubble. "I am…undone."

_And the ancient serpen_t_ that deceived them was cast into the lake of fire and brimstone._

_"That the Tail of the Snake should return into its Mouth precisely at that time,"_ Birkin's voice proclaimed, _"and they should wind up upon the day of their Nativity, is indeed a remarkable Coincidence."_

_You will crush fierce lions and serpents under your feet._ A promise? A promise.

Purified in the refiner's fire he would come forth as gold, to emerge once again as a phoenix from the ashes!

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

I leave it to you to decide who/what the Voice is. I haven't really decided myself, heh. He hasn't heard it since before his first "death," before "hatred became [his] master."

Thanks much for reading! Hope you enjoyed this. Review if you have the urge!


End file.
